


Скованные одной цепью

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Души Сэма и Дина оказываются связанными друг с другом. Дин плохо реагирует на случившееся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скованные одной цепью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break the lock if it don't fit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34979) by fleshflutter. 



> Название оригинала — строчка из [песни ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SmxVCM39j4) группы «Florence and the Machine».  
> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.  
> Бета: Rhaina

Сэм очнулся только на третий день после проведенного ритуала. Все это время он пролежал на больничной койке, отличаясь от трупа лишь попискиванием подключенного монитора.

Дин не волновался: не было нужды. Он чувствовал, что Сэм жив. Знание заключалось в ощущении даже не второго пульса — второго сердца, которое внезапно начало качать кровь по телу. Он чувствовал, как Сэм приходит в себя, слышал это затылком. Гудящая тишина сгущалась и клокотала, как бывает, когда плывешь с глубины к поверхности моря навстречу чистому разряженному воздуху.

Дин умирал от нетерпения, нервничал, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — только не волновался.

Когда Сэм очнулся, рядом сидел Бобби — везение чистой воды. Он выложился до предела на ритуале и все еще был очень слаб. Присутствие же в палате Дина было вполне закономерно: после случившегося он не оставлял брата ни на минуту.

Сэм с усилием сглотнул, дернув кадыком. Под дрогнувшими веками медленно перекатились глазные яблоки, и Сэм вдруг посмотрел прямо на Дина — взгляд был настолько сосредоточенный и осмысленный, словно он всего лишь моргнул, а не... Мир вокруг утратил четкость, став монохромным и расплывчатым, лишь Сэм остался выписанным безупречно точно: оттенок глаз, неуловимое движение мускула на челюсти — до мельчайших деталей, так что Дин мог бы написать эссе про каждую.

— Привет, пацан, — тихо проворчал Бобби, смущенно похлопав Сэма по руке. — Ну ты нас и напугал. Как самочувствие?

Лицо Сэма исказила гримаса, словно его ударили.

— Ты думал, что я умру, — сказал он Дину, вздернув руку к груди. Провод, ведущий к медаппарату, натянулся. Сэм застонал, крепко зажмурившись. — Ты думал, что никто не позарится на твою душу, если бы ты попытался ее продать за меня. Господи, Дин...

— Хватит, — пробормотал Дин онемевшими губами.

Ужас охватил его, заполнив душу липким холодом и тошнотой. Словно заживо содрали кожу. Страх потерять брата замкнулся на ответную реакцию Сэма и обрушился возвратной волной на него. Он просочился из того ящика в глубине подсознания, куда Дин запер его, и теперь Сэм не давал упрятать обратно. Он хотел посмотреть, разобраться, открыть ящик и рассмотреть, что же там внутри, сунуть руку и потрогать. И Дин не мог его остановить.

Где-то глубоко внутри, прямо под сердцем, у Дина засел крючок, крепко вшитый в душу, а другой конец веревки был в руках у Сэма, и тот не мог перестать тянуть и дергать за нее, так же, как не мог оставить в покое провод от аппарата, едва ли не выдергивая его из своей вены. 

Дин предстал перед Сэмом раскрытой книгой. Все тщательно запечатанные ящички с их ужасным содержимым стонали и скрипели под напором, и в сознании Дина не осталось свободного места для того, что туда внезапно проникло.

Вдруг наступила пустота, словно внутри что-то исчезло.

Сэм замер, широко раскрыв сияющие глаза:  
— Я чувствую, как сильно ты меня любишь.

Дин сбежал.

***

— Я… я просто не хотел, чтобы он умер. Думал, что заберу немного его боли… понимаешь, заберу у него. Чтобы ему стало легче. — Дин сглотнул, теребя языком трещину в зубе. — Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ему стало легче.

Бобби выдохнул, словно последний раз в жизни:  
— Я предупреждал, что такое может произойти. Ничтожная вероятность, но я же предупреждал.

Тот не успел договорить, а Дин уже яростно замотал головой:  
— Я же не знал, что буду это так чувствовать. Что буду его так чувствовать.

Он не сводил глаз с пустого стакана, где на самом дне осталась лишь память о виски.

— Ты всего лишь хотел помочь.

Дин снова качнул головой. Он поднес стакан к губам и допил жалкие остатки, но их было слишком мало, чтобы жгучая ярость виски могла заглушить привкус рвоты на языке.

— Теперь он чувствует то же, что и я. Это худшее, что я мог с ним сделать.

***

Знать, где Сэм в доме, — все равно, что чувствовать собственную руку: уровень инстинктов, Дин даже не фиксировал это знание.

На фоне бесцветного квадрата окна в свете слабого зимнего солнца Сэм казался бледнее и слабее, словно мышцы во всем его теле еще спали. На лице застыло несчастное выражение, и когда Дин подошел, Сэм не поднял глаз.

— Чем занят? 

В ответ у Сэма слегка дернулся уголок губы, будто тот факт, что Дин соизволил спросить, — неудачная шутка.

— Да вот думаю, что вернувшись из Ада, ты не знал, как найти со мной общий язык. — Сэм шмыгнул носом и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Все казалось другим. Ты не мог найти нужные слова, не мог заставить меня стать таким, каким помнил раньше.

Дин покраснел.  
— Это личное, Сэм.  
Слова против воли прозвучали слишком резко, с другой стороны, Сэму же все равно. Тот лишь пожал плечами, вскинув ладони:  
— У меня нет выбора! Я думаю об этом потому, что ты думаешь. — Он молча посмотрел на Дина и продолжил: — А думаешь ты часто. — Сэм снова замолчал. Кровь в жилах Дина покрылась рябью, словно кто-то вздохнул над поверхностью воды. — Думаешь, что если бы ты нашел нужные слова, то я был бы в порядке. О том, что сломался в Аду, тем самым сломав Первую Печать. Хочешь, чтобы это был твой личный провал, с последствиями лишь для тебя, а не для меня и всего мира. А еще, если бы ты был рядом, когда я в тебе нуждался…

Такое уже было: монстры с лицом Сэма зачитывали Дину эпическую повесть всех его ошибок и промахов прямо в глаза. Но он так и не смог привыкнуть к этой пытке, тем более сейчас перед ним стоял настоящий Сэм, который знал и говорил правду потому, что чувствовал ее сам.

Дину было нечего сказать. Даже будучи в своей собственной голове, он не знал, не мог найти ответа; так что какая, к черту, разница, если теперь вся правда в голове у Сэма? Дин прокрутил большим пальцем кольцо на руке, и еще раз, и еще, не сводя глаз с ободранного носа ботинка и темного цветочного рисунка, который, возможно, скрывался на ковре под слоем грязи, пыли, крови и алкоголя, пока глаза не защипало от бесцельного, неестественно сконцентрированного взгляда в пол.

— Господи, Дин, посмотри на меня, а?

Дин посмотрел и заметил, что у Сэма опасно дрожит нижняя губа.

— Я долбанный идиот, — сказал Сэм тихо, но решительно. — Я должен был уже научиться не лезть не в свое дело. Я должен… — И он вскинул руки вверх, словно сдаваясь.

Уйти.

Мысль пришла так внезапно и четко, что Дин не был уверен, кто так подумал: он или Сэм.

— Нет, — сказал Сэм. — Дин, нет…

— Может, если я уберусь подальше, ты не будешь чувствовать так много, не сможешь услышать меня.

Ноги уже несли его к двери, прочь от Сэма, и каждый шаг подтверждал, что эта идея куда лучше предыдущей. Им просто нужно побыть на расстоянии. На большом расстоянии.

***

Даже когда между ними протянулись шесть штатов, Дин все равно чувствовал Сэма так, словно тот все это время ждал его в соседнем мотеле. Дин свернул на север, чтобы, когда голова заполнялась эмоциями до краев, он мог выйти и постоять на обочине у машины, пока сознание не отступит под тисками холода. Он сворачивал в крупные города и старательно думал о шуме, уличном движении, что он хочет на ужин и где взять денег на ночлег.

Он охотился, ел, иногда спал — и яростно сопротивлялся всем эмоциям.

Бессильная ярость Сэма постепенно исчезла, как выцветшие чернила на старом письме. Теперь Дин нес в себе лишь глухую пустоту, заботливо спрятанную под самым сердцем. Но если его окружало молчание, значит, и Сэма тоже, — а молчание было куда лучше жалких стонов его провалов. Пусть лучше Сэм останется один в тишине, чем вместе с Дином и его долбаными чувствами.

***

В Юджине, Орегон, демон устроился учителем в четвертый класс школы. Тварь издевалась над детьми, не касаясь их даже пальцем. В качестве излюбленного оружия служили язвительные замечания, вытаскивавшие наружу тайные комплексы, и мелочная несправедливость, с которой было невозможно бороться. И после его уроков дети становились чуть более жестокими, чуть более испорченными.

Мужчина, в чье тело вселился демон, умер шесть лет назад и гнил изнутри. Когда Дин прижал его коленом к полу, то грудная клетка просела под давлением с тошнотворной легкостью. 

— Черт, меня сейчас стошнит, — скривился Дин. — Ты никогда не думал сменить костюмчик на вариант посвежее?

Демон уставился на него своими блестящими черно-фарфоровыми глазами и улыбнулся, будто все это — игра, а он — победитель.

— Ну что ты, Дин. Можно подумать, я тут единственный, прячущий мерзость внутри. В тебе скрывается кое-что похуже, чем парочка разлагающихся органов. И от тебя несет, так и сочится из всех пор.

— Зато мне повезло с внешностью, — Дин сорвался на низкое рычание в попытке замаскировать эмоции в голосе.

— Сэм просто счастливчик. Стоит по ветру от твоей вони. Каждая твоя никчемная мыслишка уходит к нему. Сомневаюсь, что папочка имел в виду именно это, когда учил тебя делиться с младшим братом.

Тварь захлебнулась смехом и черной блестящей кровью, когда Дин всадил ей в горло нож Руби.

— Ты даже не замечаешь, что творишь! — вопил демон. — Лучше прострели себе мозги, потому что пока твоя голова не опустеет, ты будешь скидывать все свое дерьмо на Сэма.

После Дин вытер нож о бывший когда-то бежевым ковер. Поднялся на ноги и перешагнул через труп по пути к двери.

Снаружи было темно, ночной воздух — густой и влажный — свернулся клубком во рту, лег на плечи, холодя мокрую от пота шею. Дин пошел вниз по улице неловкой шатающейся походкой, словно кто-то тайком его стреножил. Он залез в Импалу, скрестил руки на руле и уставился на дрожащие ладони. Потом нерешительно поднял глаза к зеркалу заднего вида. Оттуда на него уставилось собственное отражение — не самая приятная компания. 

— Надо стать пустым, — сказал он своему отражению.

— На лучшее ты уже не способен, — согласилось оно.

***

В Сан-Франциско Каро попыталась научить Дина медитации. В ушах у нее всегда болтались разные сережки, а двигалась она так, словно не подчинялась законам человеческой анатомии.

Дин сидел скрестив ноги на полу в квадрате дневного солнечного света, в компании пенсионеров, домохозяек и студентов. Он игнорировал косые взгляды, и так зная, что до абсурда не вписывается в их компанию, и старательно концентрировался на Каро.

— Опустошите свой разум, отрешитесь от всего. Каждый раз, когда в голове возникает мысль, отпустите ее из себя со следующим выдохом. — Она поворачивала руки ладонями то вверх, то вниз, словно показывая танцевальное движение. — Ощутите тишину внутри себя.

Один из стариков натужно кашлял. На студентке звенели украшения, когда она усаживалась удобнее. Снаружи двигалось солнце, заполняя комнату ярким безмолвием.

Дин закрыл глаза. Тепло. Кожу покалывало там, где ее касались солнечные лучи.

Сэм бы умер со смеху от его попыток вникнуть в это хипповское дерьмо — Нью-Эйдж, кристаллы и ароматические свечи.

Дин отшатнулся от мысли о Сэме, постарался заполнить голову тем белым пустым листом, о котором без остановки твердила Каро. Белым листом и безмятежным полем, прекрасным пляжем и сверкающим звездным небосводом, он перебирал картинки одну за другой, пока имя «Сэм» не осталось позади, потерянное где-то на расстоянии вместе с самим Сэмом.

Глубокий вздох.

— Каждый вдох наполняет вас золотым светом, — продолжала Каро. — Почувствуйте чистый сверкающий свет, заполняющий легкие. 

Дин не позволил дернуться даже уголку губ. Он отнесся к этому с тем же несгибаемым упорством и решимостью, как к отцовской муштре, потому что это было необходимо. Ради Сэма. Чтобы спасти его от того дерьма, которое свалится на него с души Дина.

«Золотой свет в легких», — говорил он про себя, рисуя в воображении, как лучи проникают в тело, концентрируясь на том, как свет растекается по венам, достигая самых отдаленных участков души.

Время от времени какая-нибудь шальная мысль залетала в голову, но Дин отмахивался, даже не задумываясь над содержанием. Сознание фиксировало отдельные детали: солнечный свет саднил розовым закрытые веки, раздавался еле слышный шелест чужого дыхания, где-то вдалеке ровно шумели машины. А потом даже сознание ушло, остался только он — Дин.

Собственное дыхание ритмично двигалось внутри. Противоречивое чувство сонливости и ясности сознания. Мускулы расслаблены, но не вялые. Дин чувствовал абсолютное умиротворение, выхолощенный золотым светом, пустой.

Вдох, выдох. Вдох, вы…

— Дин!

Дин резко распахнул глаза и рывком обернулся, с губ почти сорвалось неразборчивое проклятие. Но Сэма не было. Впечатление было таким ярким, что на секунду Дин не поверил, что брата здесь нет. Он лихорадочно оглядел класс, ожидая, что вот сейчас Сэм вылезет из своего чертова укрытия.

Все уставились на него. Каро сделала нерешительный шаг навстречу, сжимая ладони. 

Но Сэма не было.

***

Даже несколько часов спустя, вернувшись в мотель, Дин не мог успокоиться. С него словно сняли верхний слой кожи, снова переворошив все в душе. И на смену этим чувствам пришли ярость и стыд за них: очевидно ведь, что их с Сэмом связь в полном порядке, а значит, он сваливал на брата очередную порцию страданий. Можно подумать, у Сэма и без того было мало проблем. И снова стыд и ярость, сейчас уже за то, что он осмелился на них, за то, что они достались Сэму. И Дин просто... Просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось.

Он замер, не зная, на что решиться, на какое чувство, которое не отбросит отдачей в Сэма. И тут телефонный звонок вырвал его из нерешительного ступора. Сэм. Телефон лежал на другом конце комнаты, но Дин знал — Сэм.

— Значит, ты не нарочно, — сказал Сэм вместо приветствия. — Я оставил тебя в покое, думал, ты этого хочешь. Еще я, признаю, не справился с ситуацией. Но сегодня днем, когда ты потянулся ко мне, я подумал… — Вздох. — Похоже, тебе нужно еще время. — Это могло бы быть вопросом, но даже если так, то Дин не ответил.

Сэм снова вздохнул, раздраженно выпустив воздух.  
— Я не знаю, как, по-твоему, было раньше. Ты никогда не умел скрывать эмоции, но думал, что у тебя получается круто. Я видел, когда тебе было больно, Дин. Видел. Даже когда ты не объяснял мне почему, я видел. Каждый раз. Единственное, что изменилось, — теперь ты не можешь закрыться от меня. 

Он бросил трубку, оставив Дина наедине с тупым осознанием очередного провала.

***

Следующей ночью Сэм снова позвонил. Дин стоял на обочине, прислонившись к боку Импалы, в двухстах милях от Сан-Франциско — ни конкретного направления в голове, ни денег в кармане.

Дин ответил лишь потому, что почувствовал трепет предвкушения и нетерпения. Такое нельзя было проигнорировать, даже если он не был уверен в том, что эмоции шли от него.

— Чувак в кафе все глаза на тебя проглядел, и ты подумал: «Может быть». А потом: «Нет». Потому что решил, ведь я тоже буду там. — Сэм выдал это на одном дыхании, как ребенок, жестоко и нетерпеливо. — В твоей голове. В кровати с тобой.

— Никогда не любил тройнички, — отшутился Дин, преодолевая тошноту. — Всегда кто-то остается обделенным. — Он сглотнул и устремил взор вдаль на желтый размытый закат. — Как сильно… Как сильно ты чувствуешь… меня?

Сэм рассмеялся.  
— Дин, всей душой. Я чувствую всё, словно это происходит со мной. Знаю, что гуль сильно порвал тебя, знаю, что недавно ты напился, знаю, что ты спал в машине несколько ночей подряд, пока сломанная пару лет назад лодыжка не начала ныть и днем. И я знаю, что мои слова сейчас разбивают тебя в крошево.

У Дина застило глаза слезами, а все тело пробило крупной судорогой.

— Но знаешь, почему с моей стороны ты не чувствуешь ни страданий, ни обвинений, ничего такого? Потому что я не против. Мне даже нравится. — В его голосе была слышна беспощадность, и Дин встряхнул головой.

— Нет, я повесил это на тебя, думал, что помогаю, а на самом…

— Дин, послушай. Наконец-то ты не можешь закрыться от меня. Не можешь сказать, что все в порядке, когда я вижу, что это не так. И ты не можешь не доверять мне, ведь сразу почувствуешь ложь. Я получил то, что хотел. Тебя.

Слова Сэма — непривычные, новые — навалились сверху, заставив замолчать обоих.

Мимо промчалась машина, Дин слегка покачнулся в клубах оставленного дыма. Он вытер ладонью пересохший рот, и Сэм снова рассмеялся. 

— Ты в панике. — Он чувствовал ухмылку Сэма, ее изгиб и свет. — Все в порядке, я тоже.

Отчего-то у Дина перехватило дыхание, но он все равно смог выдавить:  
— Отлично. Ты и должен быть в панике. Потому что это… Это неправильно, Сэм. Ты поймешь. — Он уже слышал возражения Сэма, новый виток беспокойства в голосе, но все равно продолжил: — Через пару лет все пройдет, и ты поймешь, насколько это неправильно. И скажешь мне спасибо.

Он повесил трубку.

***

Возможно, Дин уехал недостаточно далеко. Штаты большие, но, быть может, недостаточно большие.

Он расстелил на капоте карту — линии шоссе взбирались и опускались на заломах, как американские горки, — и задумался, как далеко можно убежать.

Он бы пересек океан, чтобы избавить Сэмми от этого — от себя, — убрался бы куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы не мучить брата. Он бы сел на корабль и уплыл за горизонт, даже свалился бы с края земли.

А пока Дин мог бы растянуть между ними километры материка. Он измерил большим и указательным пальцами расстояние от того места, где оставил Сэма, до красной границы Южной Америки. Да и ниже была еще масса стран, где можно было бы затеряться.

Это место стало его новой целью, достаточно отдаленной. Он не знал, насколько далеко лежала конечная точка пути, но решил, что поймет, когда доедет.

В первый же день он добрался до Эрмосильо, к концу недели — до Торреона. Подумалось, что каждый раз, когда он смотрел на карту или дорожный знак, то фактически сообщал Сэму свое точное местоположение. Интересно, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы сигнал ослабел, а эфир между ними заполнился бы шипящими помехами?

Он перебивался со слова на слово на своем хромающем испанском, а чаще на куда более уверенном английском тех, кто встречался ему по дороге. Ел в дешевых придорожных закусочных и спал в еще более дешевых мотелях, не переставая заполнять пустой лист своего разума абстрактными формами теней, отбрасываемых агавами на пыльные дороги. 

В городке в нескольких милях к югу от Веракруса, где воздух пах цветущими апельсинами и газировкой с сиропом, а склоны холмов переливались сиреневым от цветущего шалфея, Дин встретил рейфа. Он убил монстра, совершенно точно прикончил — море крови и гноя, а предсмертный крик потом крутился в голове, как привязчивая песня, которой все равно подпеваешь, — вот только раньше рейф добрался до него самого.

Дин ввалился в город, спотыкаясь на пыльной дороге, его мотало по парковке от машине к машине. Только выпрямившись, Дин заметил кровавый отпечаток ладони на капоте машины, потеки крови на еще одной, а обернувшись, обнаружил тянущуюся за собой кровавую дорожку — капли рассыпались в пыли, похожие на маленькие отпечатки лап.

Он отнял руку от живота, не совсем понимая, зачем вообще держал ее там. Дин посмотрел на пальцы и, нахмурившись, вытер ладонь о джинсы. Впереди виднелся бар с раскрытыми дверьми. Дина качнуло на свет и музыку. Незнакомая девушка сделала шаг на улицу, продолжая улыбаться кому-то за спиной. Повернувшись, она заметила Дина и широко распахнула глаза от ужаса.

Дин протянул руку — с пальцев, не останавливаясь, стекала кровь.

— Помоги, — сказал он. И потерял сознание.

***

Под спиной подпрыгивало на ухабах заднее сиденье Импалы, вместо потолка над головой висело слепяще яркое солнце. Дин поморгал, чтобы безжалостные лучи не мешали, и сосредоточился на длинной, как хвост кометы, полосе света — ослепительно белой на белом небе.

Люди вокруг что-то говорили, но не ему, так что Дин не стал перебивать. Кроме того, похоже, они обсуждали нечто важное.

В его ладони что-то пошевелилось, Дин посмотрел вниз и увидел пальцы — чужие, не свои. Он проследил взглядом от пальцев к запястью, к руке и, наконец, к симпатичному женскому личику.

— С тобой все будет хорошо. Есть кто-нибудь, кому я могу позвонить и рассказать про тебя?

Сэм.

— Нет, — ответил Дин. — Больше никого нет. — Дыхание с мокрым свистом вырвалось из легких, заставив содрогнуться изнутри. — Я никогда не вернусь домой, — произнес он, словно вспомнил строчку из давно знакомого стихотворения, которая наконец-то обрела смысл.

Бедная, сдвинутая на всю голову Констанс Уэлч. Каждую ночь она стояла там, в бессмысленной пустоте, в ожидании приближающегося света фар, но снова и снова не могла попасть туда, куда хотела. Каждую ночь, в одиночестве, вспоминая о содеянном, о том, почему она не могла вернуться домой.

Он жадно вцепился в руку девушки, изворачиваясь, чтобы ухватить как можно больше, но что-то удерживало его, не давало встать. 

— На мне белое? — резко спросил он. — Ну же, на мне все белое? Только не заставляйте меня выходить на дорогу… Пожалуйста, я не хочу на дорогу.

Он хватал ее за руку, но она ускользнула прочь, скрывшись за спинами людей в медицинских халатах.

***

Ее звали Джулия, а еще она сказала, что при первой же сальной шутке она надерет ему задницу. Дин поверил.

— Ты можешь остаться со мной, пока не почувствуешь себя лучше. — Она бросила его бумажник в изножье кровати. — Я посмотрела, у тебя полно удостоверений, а вот с деньгами плохо. Так что нам пора уходить.

— Ты не обязана мне помогать, со мной все будет в порядке. Надо только выбраться отсюда.

Она не обратила на него внимания, вместо этого протянула телефон:  
— И у тебя двадцать три пропущенных звонка от кого-то по имени Сэм. Это за сегодняшний день. Там еще много звонков. — Она наклонила голову набок и спросила: — Сэм — твоя жена?

Дин свесил ноги с кровати и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не блевануть или не завалиться в обморок от мерзкого чувства тошноты и неправильности в зашитом животе. Он покачал головой, не сводя глаз с пальцев на ногах:  
— Я не женат.

Джулия закатила глаза, Дин не был уверен, было ли это реакцией на его слова или на попытки подняться на ноги.  
— Ладно, старая подружка. Я не первый год живу, ради собственного блага научилась отличать тех, кто не свободен. — Она снова фыркнула и протянула руку, помогая встать.

— Твоя одежда на стуле. Я принесла тебе футболку моего бывшего, твоя была вся в крови.

Она вышла, задернув за собой занавеску вокруг койки, но Дин все равно видел ее очертания — стройная и высокая — по ту сторону занавески. Он быстро, но осторожно оделся.

По пути к машине Джулии Дин искоса ее оглядел: вокруг загорелых ног билась, как стая бабочек, легкая цветастая юбка, с сумочки свисала связка колокольчиков, которые мелодично позвякивали при каждом ее шаге. Ей, наверное, лет двадцать, не больше.

— Ладно, откуда ты знаешь, что я не какой-нибудь больной психопат, который зарежет тебя, стоит только повернуться спиной? 

Она окинула его жалостливым взглядом:  
— В твоем состоянии ты не смог бы зарезать и обкуренного котенка. Ты же чуть не умер. — Она помедлила, открывая дверь машины: — Я слышала о том, что ты сделал. Слышала, что они нашли труп этой твари. В холмах. Думаю, ты спас много людей.

По дороге в город Дин то и дело проваливался в сон. Радио играло на всю мощь, Джулия то подпевала песням, то задорно обругивала других водителей на дороге. Солнце раскинуло веер лучей по ярко-голубому небу, подсвечивая золотом пыль в жарком безветрии, раскрашивая верхушки холмов диковинными красками.

Казалось, что Сэм превратился в то нереальное, но неизбежное ощущение, которое остается с тобой весь день после особо яркого сна, — миг безумия, вспомнившийся в ясном сознании. И все же он был куда более осязаем, чем Джулия. Теплая, красивая, рядом — только руку протяни, и в то же время плоская, лишь контур реального человека, красивый силуэт из бумаги.

Дин никогда не сможет вернуться домой.

Зажужжал телефон, и Дин сглотнул, рывком отвернувшись к окну.

Джулия поцокала языком:  
— Ответь. Это же жестоко.

— Жестоко ответить.

Она снова поцокала и прибавила громкость радио.

***

Джулия работала за стойкой в том баре, где Дин на нее наткнулся. Уходя на работу, она оставляла ему пульт от телевизора и напоминала не стесняться и залезать в холодильник, если проголодается.

Первые пару дней было здорово, но потом Дин окреп и решил, что в холодильнике у Джулии было больше пустых полок, чем еды, а дневное телевидение — отстой. В бумажнике еще оставалось немного денег, и он прикинул, что свежий воздух мог бы помочь против навалившегося безумного отчаяния. Или так, или пуля в голову.

Он не знал города, поэтому вернулся туда, где оставил Импалу.

Ее не было. Пустое место на парковке. Наверное, все к лучшему. Как если бы он вернулся к Бобби, а Сэма там не было бы. Продолжил бы жить без него. Чем меньше вещей, о которых надо заботиться, тем меньше шансов, что он снова облажается. Дин глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, выпуская не только воздух из легких, но и Импалу вместе с ним.

Стоя на пустой, прожаренной солнцем парковке, Дин медленно повернулся вокруг себя, оглядывая массивы зданий впереди на предмет чего-нибудь похожего на продуктовый магазин. Взгляд зацепился за старую женщину через дорогу, которая пристально смотрела на него. Он широко улыбнулся, но она в ответ осталась серьезной.

— Привет, — позвал он. — Не знаете, где тут ближайший магазин?

— У тебя две тени.

Дин тут же посмотрел на землю, завертевшись, как собака за хвостом, и она рассмеялась:  
— Глупый. Здесь, — она похлопала по груди, на толстых пальцах сверкнули золотые кольца. — Там вас двое.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Дин перешел улицу на ее сторону. — Что вы… А как снять заклятие, знаете?

Она окинула его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, склонив голову набок.  
— У тебя почти получилось.

— Как? — рявкнул Дин. И до него тут же дошло. Он облизнул губы, живот чувствительно тянули швы. — Если я умру, все кончится?

Она скривилась, и словно невидимая рука провела по ее лицу — морщины превратились в глубокие складки.  
— Глупый, — повторила она, — разве большинство вещей не заканчиваются со смертью? 

Кроме них, никого не было ни на улице, ни во всем городе: только они, и жара, и иссушенная земля на мили вокруг; и лишь пролетев миллионы световых лет, можно было бы встретить еще одно-единственное живое существо — Сэма.

Дин дышал слишком часто, словно пытался надышаться в последний раз в жизни.

— С другой стороны, — продолжила старуха, — умрешь ты, умрет он. Умрет он, умрешь ты. — Она переплела крючковатый палец левой руки с таким же правым и поднесла их к глазам Дина: — Тебе надо быть осторожнее.

Никогда не сможет вернуться домой. Не сможет даже умереть. Будущее развернулось перед ним, как картина распространения чумы. Он будет влачить жалкую жизнь в одиночестве, выбиваясь из сил, чтобы продлить свое существование, так как оно теперь принадлежало и Сэму тоже. Дин отвернулся от старухи навстречу солнцу, подставляя лицо слепящим лучам.

Снова зажужжал телефон в кармане, и он увидел Сэма — телефон у уха, сжатые губы, пальцы стучали по рулю, пока он ждал, что Дин ответит. Злой и раздосадованный.

И Дин почувствовал злость и досаду на самого себя за то, что не берет трубку, хотя на самом деле это были эмоции Сэма. Поэтому он ответил.

— Так, — сказал Сэм. — Хватит. Я дал тебе достаточно времени.

Около него остановилась машина — Импала. А в ней неожиданно оказался Сэм, смотрящий на него через открытое окно. Загорелый и здоровый, во плоти. Сэм бросил телефон на сиденье рядом и приказал:  
— Садись.

Вселенная вырвалась из-под контроля, стала безумной и непредсказуемой. Дин все еще верил в то, что этот мир — его, лишь потому, что в центре урагана — Сэм.

Чуть погодя Дин отнял телефон от уха. Еще через какое-то время он сел в машину.

— Я старался быть терпеливым. Знаю, мы с тобой разные и воспринимаем мир по-своему. Но я также знаю, что ты чувствуешь, и дать тебе время, оставить в покое — сейчас это не вариант.

Быть рядом с Сэмом было слишком сложно, слишком ярко — слишком всё. Словно первый день после затяжной болезни, когда просто встав на ноги, уже чувствуешь себя суперменом. А еще после первой же попытки Дин понял, что смотреть прямо на Сэма он не мог: что-то странное творилось с головой. Тогда он сосредоточился на его ногах, которые оказались, как ни странно, не менее интересными сами по себе.

— Я висел у тебя на хвосте с Калифорнии, тебе же становилось все хуже и хуже. Не говоря уже о той дерьмовой идее с Констанс Уэлч, чувак, нет, просто нет.

Сэм продолжал говорить, а Дин зачарованно разглядывал шнурки на его кроссовках.

— Есть что-то, за чем нам надо вернуться домой к той девчонке? 

Это был вопрос. Дин понял это раньше, чем то, что должен на него ответить.

— Надо затарить ей холодильник. 

Ни приподнятой брови в ответ, ни озадаченной гримасы. Сэм просто кивнул, словно все прекрасно понял, — конечно, черт, он понял, он же сидел у Дина в голове.

***

Дин, естественно, заметил, что они направлялись обратно к границе. Он попробовал разозлиться, но положительные эмоции Сэма укутали со всех сторон, словно он был капризным малышом, которого терпеливая мама уложила спать, подоткнув одеяло.

Сэм чувствовал облегчение и уверенность — так здорово, — и что-то еще. Дин попытался выяснить, что это было, облечь в узнаваемую форму. Но Сэм не пускал. Значит, что-то плохое, от чего Сэм пытался его уберечь. Все как всегда — конечно же, Сэм сообразил, как справляться с их связанными душами и эмоциями, быстрее Дина.

Сэм усмехнулся, и Дин бросил свои розыски, заполнив мысли «Цеппелинами», не обращая внимания на брата, который барабанил пальцами по рулю в такт.

***

Мотель построили посередине пустыни, словно смятую бумажку бросили на пыльной дороге, тут же забыв о ее существовании.

Пока Сэм разбирался с номером, Дин сидел в машине и смотрел на звезды, загоравшиеся на сумеречном небе. Пришла мысль, что можно сесть за руль, уехать и не оглядываться. Снова. Из замка зажигания свисали поблескивающие ключи. Он мог бы добиться лучших результатов. Мог сесть в самолет на этот раз, даже если бы сдох по дороге, мог бы сменить имя и никогда не задерживаться дольше пары дней на одном месте.

Сэм бы все равно нашел его.

Брат смотрел на него сквозь крошечное окошечко в офисе менеджера.

Дин вылез из машины, достал с заднего сиденья сумки и пошел навстречу. Он взбежал по ступенькам за Сэмом, терпеливо подождал, пока тот вставит ключ в замок и откроет дверь. За все это время Дин умудрился ни разу не оглянуться на машину.

В номере пахло потом и крепким кофе. Единственное отличие от всех остальных гостиничных номеров, которые пахли потом и табаком, или алкоголем и сексом, или табаком и мочой. А так — Дин жил в таких комнатах с четырех лет.

Он кинул сумку на пол и стащил кожаную куртку.  
— Хочешь первым в душ?

— Мне не нравятся твои мысли, Дин.

Дин согласно кивнул, не сводя взгляда с колючего покрывала, теребя пальцами дырку на нем:  
— Ладно, так что с душем? Хочешь первым?

Сэм подошел ближе — огромный и угрожающий. Он сидел так глубоко в голове у Дина, а сейчас к тому же был так близко физически, что Дин подумал: а мог бы Сэм проскользнуть внутрь, под кожу? Или возможно ли самому стать таким маленьким, чтобы уместиться с Сэмом рядышком, растянуться вдоль скелета?

— Ты обрабатываешь всю информацию, отталкиваясь от того, что случившееся — твоя вина. Твой промах. — Сэм наклонился ближе, и его тень поглотила тень Дина на покрывале. — Произошедшее — не ошибка. Не твой промах. Мне нравится.

Дин рывком развернулся к нему.  
— Тебе нравится сидеть у меня в голове, как же. Знаешь, Сэм, за свою жизнь ты не раз нес всякую херню, но это — супер херня!

Не стоило ему поворачиваться. Сейчас он смотрел Сэму в глаза, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Почему? Потому что ты сам не любишь то, что творится у тебя внутри? Как ты не понимаешь?! — Он схватил Дина за плечо прежде, чем тот успел увернуться. На секунду сердце Дина дернулось, пульс, как удар молнии в землю, устремился туда, где Сэм касался его, и голова закружилась от невероятно нового и необычного ощущения. — Я видел все, что есть у тебя в голове, Дин. И не собираюсь уходить.

— Потому что не можешь.

— Потому что не хочу. — Сэм сжал его плечо еще крепче и притянул к себе. — Ты сам пустил меня внутрь, Дин. И я уже никуда не денусь.

Тишина между ними звенела, как радиоэфир, перегруженный поступающими сигналами, и Дин беспомощно смотрел, как Сэм облизнул рот и наклонился еще ближе, потянулся к нему губами. На его лице застыло осторожное, любопытное выражение, а внутри билось то самое чувство, которое Дин не смог разобрать раньше. Сейчас тоже не получалось, но он уже догадывался, что бы это могло быть, и становилось жутко.

— Сэм. Сэм, прекрати.

— Ты же на самом деле не против, — сказал Сэм, но все равно остановился

Они замерли. Рука Сэма на его плече, губы в опасной близости, и Дин попытался сообразить, что же, черт побери, ему сейчас делать.

— Я отпущу тебя снова, если хочешь, — сказал Сэм спокойно, но Дин вздрогнул от внезапного и мимолетного чувства горя. Не его. 

Сэму было больно предлагать такое. 

Он продолжал говорить, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию.  
— Я дам тебе время, если это тебе действительно так нужно. Но я не знаю, как доказать, что мне и правда все равно, что я не считаю ничего из этого… 

Он оборвал себя на полуслове, удивленный, когда Дин положил ладонь ему на живот, задрав футболку. Сэм со свистом выдохнул, и мускулы под рукой Дина напряглись. Сцепив зубы, Дин поднял собственную футболку, сравнивая уродливые шрамы, оставленные рейфом, с болезненным розовым пятном на животе Сэма.

Зеркало, он стоял и смотрелся в зеркало, в котором вместо собственного отражения был Сэм. И каким-то образом это не показалось ему странным или неожиданным.

— Я не хотел сотворить с тобой такое, — Дин не объяснил, о чем говорит, ведь сам был не совсем уверен. 

— А я рад, что решился, — зато голос Сэма звучал уверенно.

— Мог тебя убить.

— Все еще можешь, — очевидно, он почувствовал, как Дин попытался отстраниться, потому что ухватился за него еще крепче. — Похоже, тебе придется поберечь себя.

Сэм хотел поцеловать его. Все его внимание было сфокусировано на губах Дина: какие они будут на вкус, позволит ли ему Дин.

— Похоже, инцест — это побочный эффект от сплетения душ, — Дин все еще не мог сообразить, что ему лично делать с тем фактом, что Сэм хотел его поцеловать. Ведь это — точка невозврата, и что если бы Сэм сделал это один раз — и все? Им бы обоим пришлось жить с мыслью, что Сэм поцеловал его, а потом больше не захотел?

— Я захочу сделать это снова, — пробормотал Сэм. — Много раз. Потому что я не считаю это побочным эффектом, Дин. Думаю, просто… просто глупо волноваться о том, что делают наши тела, когда эмоционально мы уже…

— Уже что? — спросил Дин низким и дрожащим голосом, полностью провалив попытку прорычать ответ.

Сэм улыбнулся, положил ладонь на лицо Дина и сказал:  
— Вот что, — и поцеловал его.

***

Сэм спал, свернувшись вокруг Дина, словно знал, как глубоко он укоренился в его душе, и решил отплатить тем же. Близость Сэмова тела вокруг противоречила тому, насколько Винчестеры привыкли уважать личное пространство друг друга, стараясь не вторгаться в него. Понимая умом, что происходящее выходило за рамки привычного, Дин никак не мог собрать достаточно раздражения или неприязни, чтобы скинуть Сэма с себя.

Поэтому Дин лежал и внимательно разглядывал торчащую нитку на манжете Сэма, там, где тот перекинул руку через его живот. И слушал глубокий стук их совместного сердцебиения.

Он почти не чувствовал крюка под сердцем, с которого свисало его тело, меньше вспоминал Ад и то, как его плоть рвалась на куски под собственным весом. Теперь казалось, что сила притяжения снова держала его в ладонях.

Сэм засопел в затылок, и Дин похлопал его по ладони.  
— Все в порядке, — прошептал он, — я здесь.

Сопение превратилось в поцелуй, нежный, но мокрый, и Дин неловко рассмеялся, хотя тут же наклонил голову вперед, чтобы Сэму было удобнее поцеловать его еще раз.

— Я серьезно, кстати, — медленно пробормотал Сэм, еще не до конца проснувшись. — Мне не нравятся твои мысли. 

Дин замер. Внезапная тревога отозвалась в Сэме, и тот крепче прижал его к себе, выжидая, пока скачущее между ними чувство не утихнет. Дрожащий выдох горячо обжег Дину шею и затылок. 

— И пора прекратить вот это тоже, — сказал Сэм.

— Я не могу изменить то, как думаю, — резко возразил Дин. — Я об этом и говорил, Сэм. Свалил на тебя свои проблемы, и теперь должен…

— Хватит, — Сэм успокаивал своей безмятежностью. Дин лежал рядом и слушал, как мысли Сэма омывают его, словно летний ветер. Каждый раз, когда сердце начинало биться сильнее, а пульс в панике пытался вырваться и убежать, Сэм возвращал его на место.

«Как сила притяжения», — подумал Дин.

Он тихо и неподвижно лежал рядом с братом, лениво перебирая в уме отличительные особенности таких дешевых номеров, как нынешний: по крайней мере одна сломанная петля на занавесках, чтобы те провисали; коричневое пятно на ковре или прожженное сигаретами покрывало, а порой то и другое; уродливая разномастная мебель из прошлого века. В их номере был полный набор, даже розоватому отсвету рассвета не удавалось поправить положение.

— Хватит отвлекаться, — Сэм снова поцеловал его в шею. Он вел себя как в детстве: прилипчивый и не стесняющийся своей привязанности, — у Дина помутилось в голове.

Чуть погодя Сэм сказал:  
— Пусть ты и не можешь ничего сделать, но это все равно проблема.

Дин развернулся на кровати насколько мог и посмотрел на Сэма:  
— В чем же проблема?

— В том, что не понимаешь… Да, ты мудак по большей части, но в то же самое время… ты — офигенный.

Дин рассмеялся, но в животе дернулось что-то противное, и Сэм тут же прижался губами к его коже.

Дина затопило каким-то чувством, которому он не мог найти название, но оно не оставило места ни для чего плохого. Комната утонула в ярком свете, словно солнце взошло прямо перед глазами. Дин, задохнувшись, выгнулся на кровати навстречу все нарастающим ощущениям. Сердце будто разошлось по швам, открылось под напором этого незнакомого чувства, и Дин знал, что назад пути нет, он уже никогда не сможет закрыть его — но это было хорошо и правильно.

Ибо ничто не имело значения, кроме губ Сэма, прижатых к его шее, и их тел, переплетенных на кровати в дешевом мотеле.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Сэм. — Просто я буду думать это достаточно громко за нас обоих.

Конец.


End file.
